The world environment is encumbered with a number of sites that have been contaminated, often due to an existing or former manufacturing or production facility. These sites may be contaminated with any of a large number of organic compounds, metals and salts thereof, inorganic compounds, and others. Further, such sites may be located and isolated on the surface, or alternatively located underground. In the latter situation, the site may also be located near or within an underground water system, such as a ground water, an aquifer, or a vadose zone.
Although certain compounds and methods for decontaminating or remediating the contamination of such sites have been reported, other methods are yet needed. Current techniques may not be sufficient for sites that include particular mixture of contaminants, or for remediating sites more rapidly, or more thoroughly.